


Our Last Game Together

by namenot_important



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Death, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namenot_important/pseuds/namenot_important
Summary: "What if I suddenly disappear...." Yamaguchi suddenly muttered and faced Tsukishima. They're currently walking under the night sky, feeling each other's presence while doing so. "What kind of question is that?" The blonde boy questioned, making the green-haired boy chuckle."I'm just kidding! But.....promise me that no matter what happens, we'll still play our favorite game, alright?" The freckled boy beamed, his eyes sparkling together with the stars  under the bright moon. Tsukishima looked down at him, smiling a bit. "Yes. I promise."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Our Last Game Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first time writing an ANGST story. I hope you guys will enjoy the story! 
> 
> CAUTION: THIS IS GONNA HURT YOU A BIT- I guess- =3=

**12:51 p.m.**

"Tsukishima! Come and join us!" Hinata called out for the blonde boy, who is currently listening to his playlist for the third time this day. "What do you need, you shorty?" he scoffed, glaring at the tangerine boy. "Wanna play truth or dare with us?" he questioned the blonde boy, who seemed to hesitate the offer, but gave in anyways. He sighed, got up from his seat, and sat down beside the black-haired boy. "So, what is this all about?" Tsukishima asked them. Hinata let out a small chuckle. "It's simple. Choose between the two options. If you pick truth, you need to answer our questions truthfully. And when you pick-" "Yeah yeah! It's not like I don't know this game." Tsukishima huffed and sighed. "Let's start."

"Okay Tsukishima. Truth or dare?" Kageyama uttered and looked at the tall boy beside him. "Dare." he answered boringly, making Kageyama smirk. "I dare you too ask that green-haired boy to come and join us in our game." Kageyama pointed out a slim green-haired boy from behind him as Tsukishima clicked his tongue and got up. Tsukishima walked over to the freckled boy's seat and cleared his throat. "They told me to invite you in our game called truth or dare. Would you like to join us?" The boy looked up from his seat as his eyes met those golden orbs from the man in front of him. Tsukishima stared back at him, an unfamiliar feeling washing over him. "O-of course! My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi." He handed out his hand, expecting a shake hand from the tall blonde boy. "Tsukishima Kei." He then shook Yamaguchi's hand, making the other boy smile.

Tsukishima introduced Yamaguchi to his friends and it ended up them being able to play the game together. "Yamaguchi truth or dare?" Yamaguchi was startled but answered it anyways. "I-I pick truth!" Hinata cleared his throat. "Do you have a crush on someone?" The tangerine boy grinned, expecting a very juicy answer. Yamaguchi widened his eyes. _I actually adore him for a long time now._ "Well..." he trailed off, not sure what to answer. _They might find it weird when I told them I've been crushing on him from afar._ Yamaguchi smiled innocently. "I don't have a crush on someone." Both Hinata and Kageyama face-palmed and began to rant about his answer. He just laughed and stole a glance from the boy beside him. _Not to mention, he's here beside me._

\---

"Did you have fun today?" Yamaguchi looked up at him, a wide smile plastered across his face. "Yes, Tsukki! I'ts really fun!" Tsukishima intertwined their fingers and sighed deeply. "That's good to hear." Yamaguchi blushed, squeezing his boyfriend's hand tightly. "May I ask you a question?" Yamaguchi's breath hitched, nodding slightly. They stopped their tracks in front of a fascinating park full of evening lights and some decent decorations. To sum up the place, the bright moon and those twinkling stars is enough for them to feel at ease under the night sky. Tsukishima stood in front of Yamaguchi, staring at his hazel orbs. "Yamaguchi, truth or dare." he questioned him. Yamaguchi smiled and chuckled. "I choose dare this time."

Tsukishima held both of Yamaguchi's hands and sighed deeply. "I dare you to stay with me for the rest of my life." Yamaguchi is flattered. He was hesitant to agree with his lover's request, but he agreed to it even so. "Your dare is been granted." Both of them laughed as they held on to each other close enough for them to feel the warmth of their bodies. The blonde boy then held Yamaguchi's chin, leaned forward, as he placed his soft lips against Yamaguchi's. The freckled boy didn't flinch. He smiled between the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's neck to deepen the kiss. It is a very dreamy feeling for them. They enjoyed their time together when suddenly, some lights began to surround them, making the scene more majestic than before. This is their first kiss.

\---

Hands trembling and heart pounding rapidly, Tsukishima sighed deeply, maintaining his head low while letting his boyfriend explain the situation. "I dare you to wait for me, Tsukki." Tsukishima bit his bottom lip, not wanting accept the dare Yamaguchi gave him. He remained silent. "Please Tsukki. You can do it! It's just 3 months-!" "It's not about the time for me to wait, Yamaguchi. It's about your presence." The green-haired boy finally released his tears, sobbing uncontrollably while covering his mouth. The blonde boy looked at him, pain in his eyes. He doesn't want to see his beloved acting like that. "Stop crying now, Yamaguchi. I promise...I can do this.." Yamaguchi perked his head up, smiling a bit. He embraced his lover one last time before leaving, crying in his shoulders. "I love you, Tsukki." "I love you too, Yamaguchi." **_Oh, I will miss this affection of his._**

\---

"What if I suddenly disappear...." Yamaguchi suddenly muttered and faced Tsukishima. They're currently walking under the night sky, feeling each other's presence while doing so. "What kind of question is that?" The blonde boy questioned, making the green-haired boy chuckle.

"I'm just kidding! But.....promise me that no matter what happens, we'll still play our favorite game, alright?" The freckled boy beamed, his eyes sparkling together with the stars under the bright moon. Tsukishima looked down at him, smiling a bit. "Yes. I promise."

\---

"Yamaguchi, I dare you to stay strong for me." Grasping his lover's hand, currently sitting on a chair beside the white bed inside the room, Tsukishima peered into Yamaguchi. The freckled boy glanced at Tsukishima, planting a small weak smile against his face. "I will, Tsukki....trust me." _How come he didn't tell me anything about his condition?_ He breathe heavily, examining his boyfriend's weak body. Some tubes and dextrose attached on him, his pale face, lips cracking by the lack of oxygen and water, and his aesthetic eyes are gone. Red puffy eyes replacing it, pain surrounding within in every second he's breathing. The tall blonde boy wanted to held back his tears but the sight in front of him damaged his whole body. Not to mention, his heart too.

A nurse then came in, holding some sorts of paper in her hands. She smiled tenderly at Yamaguchi. "Yamaguchi, you'll be fine. The doctors told me that you'll be having an operation after five minutes. So, be ready." The green-haired boy smiled, nodding head slightly. The nurse turned towards Tsukishima. "The patient needs to prepare for his operation later. You can wait for him outside if you want." The nurse smiled before leaving the room. Tsukishima's tears began falling rapidly, not wanting to leave Yamaguchi's side. He glanced at Yamaguchi once again before leaving the room. "I'll be waiting for you, _**my love."**_

- ** _"Please give him this piece of paper later."_** -

Panicking, Tsukishima patiently waited for the results of his beloved's operation while pacing side to side outside his room. He nervously bit his bottom lip, slightly tugging his hair. _Don't panic! It'll be fine._ He took a deep breath, staring at the door in front of him. Thoughts began to cloud his mind that he didn't notice someone stood in front of him. "Mr. Tsukishima?" Tsukishima looked in front of him and there stood one of Yamaguchi's doctors. "You're Mr. Yamaguchi's friend, right?" the doctor questioned him. _He's my boyfriend actually._ The doctor took a deep breath before talking. "Mr. Tsukishima, we found out that the patient's disease is called the Coronary Heart Disease. It has the inability of the blood to reach the coronary arteries of the heart because a plague is blocking the way. We all know that when this happens, the patient's heart won't be functioning properly and it may lead him t-" 

"Doc, we need back-up! The patient is loosing too much blood!" exclaimed one of the nurses inside the room, causing Tsukishima to panic more. He immediately went inside the room, despite him being warned by the doctors. His lips trembled by the sight he just witnessed. More tubes are being attached to Yamaguchi and he can really tell that the freckled boy is fighting for his life. _You need to be strong, baby. You need to fight off your disease!_ "Don't just stand there and do nothing! We need to revive our patient!" The doctors and nurses began to move fast just for them to revive Yamaguchi, who is currently in the brink of death. The tall blonde boy felt his legs giving up as he slowly dropped his knees on the floor, still looking out for his boyfriend.

He then payed attention on the machine wherein Yamaguchi's heart rate is being monitored, satisfied to the fact that his heart is still beating. "Secure the opening immediately before it's too late!" He smiled to himself. _He'll be fine. He's going to surviv-_

***long beeping sound***

_No....no this can't be happening-!!! NO THIS IS NOT TRUE!!!!_ His heart shattered into millions of pieces, almost didn't move from his current spot when the machine showed a long straight line, indicating that the patient's life already ended. _This is a joke. I can't do anything about it. WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!_ He tugged his hair harshly, letting his tears fall from his eyes. _I can't believe I lost him. I did't have the chance to say my one last I love you to him._ "Mr. Tsukishima....?" Tsukishima wiped his tears and sobbed, standing up and facing the nurse in front of him. "I'm....really sorry for your lost. We tried everything and...." She trailed off, not wanting to hurt the boy's feelings more. "I just wanted to give you this. Mr. Yamaguchi told me to hand you this paper. Again sir, I'm really....sorry for what happened."

Tsukishima just nodded and with a downhearted feeling, he opened the letter from his joyful beloved. At first he was curious on what the letter contains. But when he opened the paper, he instantly regretted everything.

_**"I dare you to start all over again and play our favorite game with someone else."** _

**"Yamaguchi Tadashi. Time of death, 12:51 p.m. Cause of death, Heart Disease."**

.

.

.

Sweating bullets and tears still dropping, Tsukishima woke up from his deep slumber, not knowing what just happened. _It was all a dream?_ Puzzled by the situation, he immediately stood up but he was stopped by someone beside him. "Tsukishima? Gosh I'm glad you're already awake!" He looked beside him, a bed-haired boy and a pudding-like hair boy was sitting on a chair, watching over him. "Wait....Kuroo? Kenma? What are you guys doing here and- where the hell am I?" Tsukishima looked around and found out that the three of them are currently in a small room. He then looked down, a dextrose attached to him as he was sitting on a white bed. 

"Tsukishima, chill. We're at the hospital. You have an illness, remember?" Kenma calmly muttered and focused in his game once again. _I have an illness-? Wait...Yamaguchi-!!_ "Do you know someone named Tadashi Yamaguchi?!" He suddenly asked them, hoping that Yamaguchi is still alive. "Tadashi Yamaguchi?" "Let me ask Hinata about that." Kenma then pulled out his phone and texted Hinata. Minutes later, he placed his phone back to his pocket and sighed, reaching out for his PSP. "Sorry Tsukishima, but it seems like you're hallucinating again. As what Hinata told me, they don't know someone with the name of Yamaguchi Tadashi." _So, he's not real?!_ "No! That's not true! Yamaguchi is real and I know it!" His breath began to speed up. _But it felt so real!_ "You're illness allows you to imagine a certain person in your mind. Maybe your illness made you believe that Tadashi Yamaguchi is real." Kuroo spoke. He felt so weak. It's like an illusion. 

He laid back down, as he stared blankly at the ceiling. After all this time, it was just a dream. An illusion. A hallucination wherein he can hold his hand, embrace him tightly, feel is soft pink lips, and tell him how much he really love him. "I love him..." he softly muttered. Kuroo looked at him and sighed deeply. 

_"Your love is not an illusion for you to adore someone from your imagination."_

Tsukishima smiled and looked out on the window.

**_"Yeah. I'll start all over again....and play our favorite game with someone else."_ **

**_\---_ **

**E N D**

**\---**

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect that I can finish this within four days xD. Did you all like it! I hope so! Stay tuned for more stories!


End file.
